gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 2012 Events and Games
The Ebon Gate Festival of 2012 offers a series of events and games to help attendees spend their time on the grounds. __TOC__ Permanent Events and Games Mining the Graveyards : Many a miner passed through the true Ebon Gate whilst in the Feywrot Mire. Some considerate soul thought it proper to give their bones and prized possessions -- everything from weapons and rings to oil-stained rags and strange flasks -- a home in the graveyard, beneath the spreading limbs of the willows. The perfect spot for burial. The perfect spot for grave-robbing. Feywrot Favorites : Try your hand at tugging your team to victory on a field of rotting ooze. Drink the night away at the Rumrunners' Tavern to win a few silvers. There's that bull's eye -- try, try, try again to hit it with a knife or an arrow! Carnival workers might beckon you to play these and other games on the new Halfway Midway! Some will play for the thrill of the win, others for a pretty prize. Or maybe you can try your hand at Swamp Grab, where you may end up with a treat... or a trick! Explore What Came Before : Though many of the buildings in the Mire are old and abandoned, there is one deserted cottage that is especially... odd. And what about the tunnels that run below your feet? Some are flooded, some completely collapsed, but some may hold stories of the past. Just beware that you don't lose your way when you wander out toward the Verge. The Key to the Midway : Along the new Halfway Midway, you'll spot an odd character who may require something unusual! Follow the requests and perhaps gain yourself the Key to the Midway! Fun for all, and a must-see attraction! Live Games and Events : All times are Eastern Avoid the Noose : A game all about picking letters to fill in the blanks! Guess the answer to the puzzle and you could win big! Only ten people will be able to play this game, so don't be late! : Platinum: 8pm Monday, 10/29 : Prime: 8pm Monday, 11/5 Bubbling Brews : Think you think you have good taste? This game will put that to the test as forty participants battle it out to find the brew that leaves a pleasing taste on the palate. Will you be the winner to walk away with a smile or will you be left with a bad taste in your mouth? : Platinum: 9pm Thursday, 11/1 : Prime: 8pm Thursday, 11/8 Costume Contest : Does the time of year really make you want to flaunt your inner ghoul? Well, you're in luck! A costume contest will be held to cater to all of the different tastes out there. The participants will be judged by the following categories: scariest, funniest, most elegant, best overall. Contestants will each have time to show off their outfit! Please try to keep your presentation to under five minutes to be fair to everyone. Prizes will be different from those awarded at the other games held in the Cedar Clearing, as they will be a surprise for the winners! : Platinum: 7pm Sunday, 10/28 : Prime: 7pm Sunday, 11/4 Death Dirges : Do you like to sing or recite poetry? Do you have an unhealthy obsession with death? If so, this is the game for you. Presenters will have five minutes each to sing a song or recite a poem with the theme of death. Form and presentation are up to your own creativity, but entries will be judged on sticking to the theme, time limit, and its content! : Platinum: 7pm Friday, 11/2 : Prime: 7pm Friday, 11/9 Dismember Me Fondly : A resident ghoul has been haunting the Mire, seeking his missing parts for ages now. He's decided to enlist the help of the visitors to the area who just have a certain something that can aide him in his quest... eyes. Forty participants will need to scour the area looking for the missing body parts within the time limit given! If you succeed, you could win! : Platinum: 4pm Saturday, 10/27 : Prime: 4pm Saturday, 11/3 Entrails Toss : It's a food fight that takes on a whole new meaning as forty contestants battle one at a time to throw their food at a living target. What? A living, moving target? That just makes it all the more fun! See if you have good aim or are left in the dust in this game of hand-eye coordination! : Platinum: 1pm Wednesday, 10/31 : Prime: 1pm Wednesday, 11/7 Sing Me an Epitaph : Someone has died. Twenty someones actually, but unfortunately we have nothing to mark on their gravestones or tell for their eulogies. We will be enlisting the help of twenty of you to help us! Each presenter will receive a paper detailing one grisly demise, and each player will have fifteen minutes to write a song commemorating the fallen. Please keep presentations to five minutes or less. : Platinum: 6pm Thursday, 11/1 : Prime: 6pm Thursday, 11/8 Storytelling Contest : It's time to bring out your bone-chilling tales, creepy stories, and murder mysteries at this year's storytelling contest. Presenters should keep their tale to five minutes or less. Spectators are welcome, but beware: here in Feywrot Mire, things definitely go bump in the night! Bring a torch and someone to protect you, as this night may prove to set your spine to tingling and your hair to standing on end. : Platinum: 8pm Wednesday, 10/31 : Prime: 8pm Wednesday, 11/7 Swamp Scatter : Oh no! We need your help! Unlimited participants will be able to help us find what we have lost in this exciting game of hide and seek. : Platinum: 8pm Tuesday, 10/30 : Prime: 8pm Tuesday, 11/6 Madam Zannebah's Caravan of Oddities : Madam certainly has an eye for talent, and she's brought no lack of it to perform at the Feywrot Mire this year! Her caravan will be setting up their wagons on the southwest edge on the festival grounds. She's had the workers lay out a path packed with a bit of sawdust to help soak in the muck. : Come see the performers in the center wagons and enjoy their shows! Is fame and fortune coming to you, or something wicked instead? Ask Kizzy, the resident gypsy, to relay your fortune! Have someone who just can't look past his or her bounty taskmasters to see how right you are for them? Get one of Veduni's potions to help them see the light! (Madam Zannebah and affiliates not responsible for any unfortunate repercussions!) : And there's mystery, too! Watch for happenings in the Caravan area over the opening weekend! Perhaps ask the locals some questions while you're browsing. : As with most places where magic and money collide, be sure to be prepared for anything while visiting the caravan. Category:Ebon Gate 2012